When Letty's Sick
by DomLetty101
Summary: What happens when Letty is sick? One shot


Dom and Letty are 23 and 24 in this.

Beginning of Fast and Furious basically.

Letty POV

"Ugh fuck" I groaned trying to pull my body from the bed. I felt like hell and I already knew today was going to be a long day.

I tried to fall back asleep but nothing worked, I tried to pull the blankets up to cover my whole body, when that didn't work I pulled them off, then I rolled over facing away from Dom, then back to him.

"Letty lay still" Dom mumbled from his pillow, because that asshole can actually sleep and doesnt feel like shit.

"Shut up, please."

"Letty"

"Dom"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing except I can't fall back asleep" For some reason I never really liked to admit I was sick to Dom, I'm not sure why I just never liked to.

He turned around to face me and must've saw my pale and flushed complexion.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired." He put his hand on my head to feel my temperature.

"Let, you're burning up! I'll be right back."

"No, Dom, really it's ok"

"Letty, just relax ok? I'll be back"

I was too sick to fight so I just laid back down and waited for Dom to come back.

10 minutes later Dom came back upstairs to our room holding a tray of goodies.

"Here baby, have this" He said placing the tray on the bed that contained chicken soup, cup of tea, cold and flu medicine, oil of oregano, tissues and slippers that I left downstairs.

"Dom" I said chuckling. "You didn't have to do this"

"Yes, I did now here take this" he said handing me the remote to our tv. Watch whatever you want today, I gotta go into work though"

"K, I'll eat up then I'll get ready so we can go" I said knowing he wouldn't have it but it was worth a shot.

"Nice try, you're staying here" I pouted looking at him.

"Puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work this time"

"Oh really, what about this" I said crawling down his body preparing to give him a blowjob but he stopped me and pulled me back up.

"No, Letty. You're staying in- " A feeling came over me before he could finish and I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the ensuit bathroom flipping the toilet lid up emptying the contents of my stomach.

As I threw up, I felt a large hand hold my hair back while the other rubbed my back. Once I finished I stood up slowly and brushed my teeth.

"You still want to come in today?" He said smugly.

"Shut up" I said and he just laughed at me helping me back into bed kissing my forehead before he left for work.

I laid in bed watching movies all day slowly sipping on the tea Dom made until a knock on the door pulled my eyes away from the show I was watching.

I got up and went to the door and was greeted by a delivery boy on the other side.

"Letty Ortiz?" He asked me

"Yes."

"These are for you, and it's already been taken care of." He said handing me a dozen roses, and a bag of food and more tea.

"Thank you" I said smiling at him.

I brought everything upstairs and smiled. Dom ordered me more soup, and a sandwich from my favourite cafe along with some more tea.

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Dom.

'Thankyou baby,xoxoxo'

'Anything to make you feel better babe, you like the flowers haha :p xx'

Dom knows I'm not exactly a flower type girl but they did make me smile on how he always tried to make me smile and laugh.

'I did, they're beautiful Dom and the tea is just right.'

'Good, I want you to sleep baby. Rest up and I'll be home as soon as I can. love you, xoxo'

'okay, love you too. xo'

I tried to sleep which wasn't too hard seeing as the pills made me tired.

Dom POV

"Party tonight DT" Vince said while slapping me on the back.

"Nah man not tonight, Lettys sick"

"So what brother I got 2 blondes coming tonight! Don't cock block me man"

"Do it somewhere else tonight man"

"If we can't find a place we're doing it at the fort"

I waved him off because the phone was ringing so I never actually answered him but he knows Letty is sick.

I kept texting her to check up on her but she didn't respond for a few hours I figured she must be asleep so I didn't bother her anymore.

The day was long, the customers were idiots, the cars were annoying fixes, the sun was hot, the air conditioning was broken, and my best mechanic is out sick.

I wanted to leave early to check on Letty but with Vince, Leon, Brian and Jesse screwing around I had to stay late.

'Babe the guys are fucking around and the cars are backed up I'll be home a little late, sorry'

'You sure you don't want me to come in?'

'No, Letty. Stay in bed I'll get it done.'

'Okay, love you.'

'love you too'

After a few hours, there was only one car left so I sent the guys home."

After about another hour I finally finished and closed up. I got in my car and started to drive home. As I got closer I heard the music and saw the cars lined up.

"For fuck sakes" I yelled, Vince was a fucking idiot sometimes.

I parked my car and slammed the front door open. Before I looked for Vince I went upstairs to Letty who was sitting in bed watching a movie.

"Baby, I'm sorry I told him not to have a party"

"Not your fault, it happens"

"No, I'm going to shut it down"

"Thank god, my head is killing me but I had no energy to go down and yell at Vince"

"I do, I'll be back"

"VINCE"

"Hey brother, look who I got. This is Ashley and Vanessa the twins." He said winking at me.

"Nice to meet you ladies, but time to go"

"Dominic what are you doing!"

"Vince! I told you Letty is sick, no party!"

"I didn't think you were serious man, you waved at me!"

"To get the phone stop fucking arguing and everyone out ! NOW"

"Dom what's going on?" Leon asked

"No parties, my girlfriend is upstairs sick with a bad headache and you idiots are down here drunk, loud, and making fools of yourself! Now everyone out!"

They all started to leave in a line out if the door.

"If you guys want to leave go right ahead you're not going to disturb Letty when she's sick are we clear"

"Whatever brother"

"Yeah Dom, we got it"

The guys all left leaving just Letty and I in the house alone. So I went back upstairs to see how she was.

"They're gone"

"I heard, thank you for doing that"

"I just want you feeling better and you deserve some peace and quiet"

I leaned over to kiss her not worrying about getting sick.

I put on a movie for us and got in bed next to her rubbing her back to help her fall asleep.

No one disturbs my girl when she's sick.


End file.
